


Of the Ninth of December and Christmas Sweaters

by Thegreenofyoureyes



Series: Christmas Fics 2015 [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Insecure Luke, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreenofyoureyes/pseuds/Thegreenofyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton just laughed, before grabbing a knife from their small kitchen. Carefully, he cut open the envelope. When He got it partially open, before Luke could see what was in it, Ashton’s face positively lit up. </p><p>“Oh my god,” he said, serving only to increase the nerves that had settled in his stomach “you are going to hate this.”</p><p>Or, Luke's mother sends Luke and Ashton matching Ugly Christmas Sweaters to commemorate their first Christmas as a couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Ninth of December and Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY @TANNIRI ON TUMBLR!!! Thank you for taking the time out of that to still beta read this fic. You're so lovely.

Luke and Ashton had been at class when the package came. As it was right before the holidays, all of their professors were gearing up to go on vacation. This left their classes either incredibly stressful, or consisting entirely of ‘class discussions’. 

It wasn't so bad. Though Ashton had a bitch of a test to study for coming up next week, and Luke had an essay he no doubt ‘forgot’ about, their Wednesday night was free enough. Sure, they'd have to work a bit, but they could probably afford a quick The Year Without Santa Claus. 

They arrived back to their small, shared apartment, huddled for warmth against the Minnesota winter, and clutching their highly-corporate peppermint drinks. They lived off campus, which meant that their mail was solely their job. Naturally, it came as a slight shock when they saw the package sitting in front of their door, instead of in their mailbox downstairs. 

It was a fat, floppy package with their names written across the top in familiar handwriting, and “open now” scrawled underneath it. Luke wondered just exactly what his mother was doing. 

Ashton grabbed the package before Luke could, and unlocked their door. 

“We should put a wreath up, or something,” Luke said to him. As Ashton took his jacket off, Luke decided to kiss him. Cause they could do that now. They lived together, had been dating since the last New Years. Spontaneous kisses were allowed. It all made Luke a bit dizzy. 

Ashton just laughed and kissed him back. 

“You think?” He said “my mom had this awful metal one, made of reindeer. It's probably older than I am, but I could ask her where she got it.”

“Speaking of moms,” Luke replied “mine probably knows that's been delivered. We should probably humor her and open it.”

Ashton just laughed, before grabbing a knife from their small kitchen. Carefully, he cut open the envelope. When He got it partially open, before Luke could see what was in it, Ashton’s face positively lit up. 

“Oh my god,” he said, serving only to increase the nerves that had settled in his stomach “you are going to hate this.”

“Then why do you look so happy?”

“Because your mom is amazing. Oh my god.” With that, Ashton pulled out matching, horrible sweaters. They were two golden retrievers, with actual ribbons for collars, that when they stood next to each other would appear like they were playing. Down the sleeves, there were garish Christmas lights that Luke was worried might actually light up. Honestly he was horrified. 

“I swear these aren't genuine. I promise. Oh my god,” Luke said, face matching the crimson of the sweaters his boyfriend was holding up. 

“Luke, I know. It's not bad, babe. Honestly, they're kinda awesome. Please don't make that face.”

“No, I just. I don't want you to think that this is the kinda family you're signing up for when you date me. I promise she's not like this, really. It's just a joke.”

“Really, I know. I do. Like, just cause I haven't met your mom in person doesn't mean that she's a total stranger. I know what she's like. You know that. Don't worry.”

“But they're so fucking embarrassing Ash. And she's gonna expect us to be wearing them on the 19th when we go up to eat with her. And she'll want a picture now. And I know that this is a joke, but she's gonna treat it so seriously until the *second* she says it is one, and I can't take it when she even pretends to be disappointed in me.”

And whoops. Luke hadn't meant to start crying. Ashton didn't hesitate before putting the sweaters back on the counter and running over to Luke to hold him close. Effortlessly, he sat them on the floor, and they just breathed for a while. 

When Luke had calmed down a bit, Ashton said “baby, what is this really about? You're not actually crying about the sweaters,” his voice was soft and absolutely saturated with the love in his heart. 

“I just… What if she's not proud of me, you know? Like I-I did so well in high school, and she always wanted me to become an engineer or something. And I'm not. And college is hard, but I did better the first two years. What if she's disappointed in me?” Luke replied, quietly, nuzzling further into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Oh Lukey, she's not disappointed. You've grown into such a lovely person, and you're trying your hardest, yeah? School isn't all about grades baby, she knows that. Besides, you're still doing *really really well*. And I'm sure she's proud of you for wanting to be a teacher. She knows you know how hard it is, which makes deciding to do it that much more amazing. I know you love her so much, so you've convinced yourself that what you've done isn't good enough, but it is.”

“You think?”

“I know. You're good enough, hell, you're great, exactly how you are. Do you want to work through these worries though? Like, set aside more time for studying? I'd say become an engineer, but you're just not the type. Do what'll make you happy, that's how you make your mom proud.”

“Why're you so smart?” Luke asked, sitting up fully. He looked so beautiful, so raw. His eyes shown bluer for virtue of the tears, and his cheeks were a little red as well. His nose was even leaking a bit. It was very real, very Luke, and in spite of how much it hurt him to see Luke in pain, Ashton was glad he was the one that got the privilege to see it. Thus, he simply couldn't stop himself from ruffling Luke’s blonde hair up just a little bit. 

“Well, I *am* studying to be an art teacher. That's definitely a highly prestigious and intellectual position.”

It had the desired effect, Luke laughed. 

“Nah, I think it's all the vegetables you eat.”

Ashton laughed, before standing up and offering Luke his hand. 

“So,” he said, as Luke pulled him into a hug, “shall we put those things on and take a selfie?”

The sweaters were large, to say the least, on two men above six feet tall. It was honestly a bit impressive that Liz had managed to find sweaters like that. Luke had to laugh. Of course, if they were big on his shoulders, then Ashton was positively swimming. It kept slipping off his shoulder, and the sleeves covered his hands. Luke was beginning to feel silly for ever feeling sad at all. He laughed, and so did Ashton. 

Luke had always wondered just how Ashton let embarrassment slip off his back. He cared about criticism, sure, but the shorter boy could do almost anything without feeling embarrassed. It was part of what had drawn Luke to Ashton in the first place. He seems smart, wise, kind, and above all, free. 

“You ready?” Ashton said, positioning himself in the crook of Luke’s. Luke nodded, and just as Ashton was about to snap the photo (on Luke’s phone. Ashton was the official selfie taker of their relationship), Luke kissed him on the cheek. 

In the picture, Ashton was giggling, and Luke was a bit blurry, but it looked great. In many ways, Luke was aware that they would treasure it forever. It showcased the sweaters perfect. 

With a quick “love the gift mom! :p” Luke sent the picture on its way, and they cuddled into their couch to do absolutely nothing but kiss and watch movies for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9!


End file.
